


Me Too

by shipping_slut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dominant Rick Grimes, F/M, Only expect smut, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_slut/pseuds/shipping_slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in ASZ. Rick is tired of the fake friendly face he's putting on for their new community. </p><p>I'm terrible at summaries. Just seriously...expect explicit smut, nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Okay seriously, I hate summaries. This is my first Richonne one shot! Oh dear, I'm a little nervous. Usually I build up a bit of a story for even my one shots, but I just really, really, really wanted some smut. Okay? Okay. If the editing is bad it's because I hate doing it, I apologize. I hope you like dominant Rick, if not you might wanna pass on this one.

Was Pete ever going to leave? Michonne could hear him downstairs talking to Rick, his drunken voice carrying through the house. And she was too damn impatient to listen to the intoxicated neighbor go on about owl sculptures and check ups for the kids. Not that the kids didn’t need a good once over, but she wasn’t so sure she trusted the idiot downstairs enough to even do it. And she knew for a fact that Rick wouldn’t.

No, it was best that Pete take his offer elsewhere. Or better yet, take his entire body elsewhere.

When he’d knocked on the door, they’d discussed ignoring him. Rick had just put on that brand new white t-shirt and Michonne eyes had barely had time to appreciate the sight in front of her when Pete had suddenly showed up. But they both knew they had to answer it. They were playing the part of the friendly, neighborly type, were they not? No, it was best to get the small talk over with. To let the man believe they wanted to make friends.

But now as she laid there in bed, growing more impatient by the minute, she was regretting the decision. Friendly chit chat could have been put off, there were more important matters that needed her attention. Namely - the idiot downstairs in his brand new white t-shirt, the one who was doing a piss poor job of getting Pete Anderson out of their home.

She continued listening in and when she heard Rick turn down the other man’s offer of a beer, Michonne actually smiled. Rick might have been doing a bad job of coming back but at least he was trying. And judging by how greedy his hands had been only moments before, sliding underneath her tank top, she knew he was trying his best. With Carl at a friend’s house and Judith napping, they’d finally had the chance to really explore each other. 

God knew their first time had been quick. Not that she blamed him, it’d been a while and the tension had simply been building for far too long. It hadn’t exactly been her lengthiest performance either. And the second time hadn’t been much better. Rushed in the shower while Carl watched Judith downstairs. No, they were both ready to finally take their time.

Time that was quickly disappearing if Rick didn’t hurry up. 

And just when she started to consider going down there herself to take care of it, Michonne heard the front door shut followed by Rick’s footsteps coming up the stairs. God, she knew the sound of those boots anywhere, that rhythm. And finally those boots were headed to where they needed to be going, back to her.

“Sorry, he wouldn’t leave.”

It was the first words out of Rick’s mouth as he shut the bedroom door behind himself, a shy smile on his face. 

And it amazed her how a man that could bite out a throat, or kill when necessary without batting an eyelash could still stand there by the door like a ball of nerves, his blue eyes meeting hers with apprehension. It was why she knew it was right. Rick looked at the world through the eyes of a hardened man. But when he looked at her? All of that faded away, his face painted with a vulnerability she knew nothing else ever brought out of him.

Even with his kids he pretended to be brave more often than not. But with her? There was no pretending, no walls.

“He sounded pretty drunk.” She told him, feeling his gaze flick over the length of her body as she laid there, his mind already changing gears.

Michonne could see it in his eyes the moment he took off the mask he’d just been wearing for Pete. When he stopped being the new friendly neighbor and was back to being Rick, her Rick, with his eyes greedily drinking in every last inch of her. And even with the stare of a predator, Michonne knew he was more than happy to be her prey.

“He was.”

They may have still been talking about Pete, but Rick's brain was back where Michonne wanted it to be, back on her. As he walked towards the bed, his stare stayed trained on her and she felt her body already reacting in anticipation of his touch. Her heart beating a little faster, the pressure in her stomach brewing to life quicker than she’d ever thought possible.

"We should arrest him. Drunk it public." She joked. "That's what we're supposed to do now right?"

Rick nodded absentmindedly, his eyes finally coming to met hers.

And it was the next words out of his mouth that told Michonne what she needed in that moment, what he probably did too. Spoken so low, his voice scratchy, each word coming out more raw than the last.

"We've got better things to do."

He was staring straight into her eyes, the act sending a shiver down her spine. And when he stood before her, yanking his t-shirt over his head with one quick motion, never breaking eye contact, Michonne seen it.

Rick was tired of the fake face he was putting on for their new community. And she knew he was trying, partly for her benefit. To make it all work, to blend in. But there would always be a part of Rick that was used to taking what he wanted the very moment he decided he needed it. Whether it be food, water, someone's life, or now - her.

It was a part of who he was, a part she loved just as much as the soft parts. She'd been waiting on it too, if she were being honest. For him to finally gain the confidence to not only look at her like a meal, but treat her like one too. For him to realize she could handle it, that she didn’t shy away from the dark parts of him.

“Getting tired of pretending?” She asked once he started kicking off his shoes.

But he never answered. Just continued to stare with that hungry look in his eyes, finally crawling onto the foot of the bed.

Usually it was Michonne to initiate, at least it had been so far. But even if Rick’s expression and tone hadn’t told Michonne she was about to devoured, his actions certainly did. He wasted no time kneeling in front of her, his hands rough when he grabbed her knees, forcing her legs to spread open for him.

If it’d been anyone else on the planet handling her that way Michonne might have literally sliced them in half. But she’d been craving this side of Rick, Rick had been craving it too. Playing the town Constable was taking a lot out of him, Michonne understood that. He needed a safe place to let out his aggression, a place to just be. And she couldn’t think of a better place in the world for him to do than between her thighs, his rough hands already sliding underneath her tank top.

“Maybe Pete needs to come over more often.” She joked, just to let him know she got it, she understood.

But she couldn’t joke for too long, not with Rick yanking her shirt over her head, immediately burying his face in her neck afterwards. His lips were brutal, his kisses made more harsh when he’d occasionally graze his teeth over her sensitive flesh, nipping and biting as he trailed down to her collarbone. She could feel his stubble rubbing her raw, leaving a burning trail, but it was a good burn. One that forced her legs to wrap around his narrow hips, trying with all of her might to pull his body as close as she could get him.

The action made Rick stop in his tracks, the attention he was paying her coming to an abrupt halt. Before Michonne could react, before her body had time to yearn for the sensation of his wet mouth on her hot flesh, Rick yanked her hands above her head, pinning her wrists together with so much force that Michonne could see the muscles in his arms straining from his position over her head.

When she looked up at him, it was the sneer on his lips that finally did her in. The control he was finally taking over her, his grip so tight on her wrists that it was physically painful. But it was the same thing that made her finally smile up at him, nodding her head quickly, almost on the edge of begging.

Hell, she was begging. Obeying his silent demand, she unwrapped her legs from his waist, staying still, waving the white flag. Michonne was more than happy to submit in that moment, to sit back and let Rick take her however he needed to.

“You done?” He asked, cocking his head to the side with the question, his eyes still digging into hers.

The moment the words were out of his lips, his grinded into her with force, allowing her to feel his hard cock straining through his jeans. It took every bit of willpower she had not to arch her hips back to the contact, not to claw her way free from his grip and dig her fingernails into his chest.

Instead she nodded, rewarded with another thrust of his hips. Rick was still forcing her arms above her head, his stroke slower, deeper, his bare stomach rubbing against her own, only giving her a preview of how it would feel to finally be skin to skin, her imagination running wild as she pictured his strokes coming from the inside instead.

It was no surprise when he forced a throaty moan out of her, his hard cock pushing against her through their jeans, a wicked smirk on his face as he watched her squirm from the need of it all. 

His lips finally connected with hers, muffling the next whimper that rolled out of her when he continued to rut into her, his tongue forcing itself inside of her mouth, never once stopping to seek permission. 

And he didn’t need permission. Michonne wanted him feral, his growls filling her mouth only making it that much harder not to cling onto him for dear life, taking every bit of self control she had not to do something, anything, that would get him inside of her. But when he finally freed her hands, she did no such thing, desperate to do anything he wanted, as long as it meant eventual release. 

Reaching underneath her, he unclasped her bra, jerking it off carelessly before throwing it in the floor. And with her bare chest exposed to him, Michonne watched his eyes absorbing every square inch of her flesh, his jaws pulsing the same hard, steady, pace that she was pulsing with. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so aroused, with Rick’s dick pressed against her, him allowing her to feel just how hard he was but refusing to move now, refusing to grind against the spot she needed it.

She wanted nothing more than to just grab his damn hair and lead his mouth to her nipples, to force his lips to wrap around one, then the other. To suck and flick until neither one of them could take it anymore. But she knew she wasn’t going to get it until Rick was ready.

Instead he reached out and pinched a hard bud between his fingers, rolling his hips when she whimpered from the pain. But the discomfort from the sharp squeeze was short lived, almost immediately giving over to the pleasure, the sensation finally causing to her to grab his hair and yank his mouth down, no longer caring if he punished her for it. She wanted him to punish her.

His lips immediately wrapped around her other nipple, biting down, his eyes looking up to watch her writhe from the agony. And when his tongue finally began making quick circles over the hardened flesh, Michonne didn’t even try to fight back the moans or the whimpers that were coming quick and hard out of her mouth. Her thighs clenched tight around him as she throbbed harder, quickly approaching her peak as Rick stared up at her, shaking his head with her nipple between his teeth.

It was torture. Only made worse when he pulled away, his face coming back to hers, his mouth landing hard kisses up her jaw, his hands already unbuttoning her jeans.

“On your stomach.” 

Rick grunted the words into her ear, words that sent a tremble all the way down her legs forcing her to obey without question.

As soon as she rolled over, she felt his hands rub over her bare back, his fingertips harsh and rough as they dug into her skin. He was covering every inch of her body with his forceful touch, scratching his way down to the small of her back before going back to her shoulders, leaving no spot untouched. And from his position between her thighs, Michonne knew it was only a matter time. 

The second his hungry hands landed on her ass, she pushed back, just as desperate as Rick was for him to squeeze and palm her with urgency.

She wished she could watch him. She wanted to see Rick get his fill of her, to witness him finally getting to handle her body in the manner she knew he’d always wanted to. He was being so rough, caressing her as she lifted her ass for more, no longer just internally pleading for more. Michonne knew she’d lay there all night if meant he’d keep clawing at her. When his fingers dipped between her legs, her thighs clenched again, begging him to stay put as he rubbed her through her jeans.

“Please…”

The word was out of her mouth before she could stop it. And she wasn’t sure if Rick was punishing her or rewarding her when his hand jerked away, finally pulling her jeans and panties off in one quick motion before settling back between her legs.

And God, she wanted to see his face. To see Rick’s expression as he drank her in, as he finally got to see every part of her body he’d ever imagined set out on full display for him to take however he wanted. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. Rising onto her elbows, she turned to watch him. And she’d barely made eye contact with his hard stare when she felt his palm land between her shoulder blades, forcing her back onto the mattress with so much strength she knew he’d leave a bruise.

“Don’t.”

The word was grunted into her ear, making goosebumps rise on her flesh, all the way down to her legs.

The second she heard him unbuckling his belt, her heart pounded faster, her body throbbed harder. Even with his free hand still painfully pressing into her back, Michonne had still never heard a more beautiful sound than his jeans being thrown into the floor, even better than the sound of their heavy breathing. Just the idea of him behind her with his hard cock finally exposed made her rut against the mattress, wishing she could be filled with something other than the images in her mind.

She’d expected Rick to just ram into her. And she would’ve been ready. Already she was wet, could feel her own juices leaking out onto the sheets. But instead it was his hand that found her swollen lips, flicking feathery light touches over her slit, driving her insane. She pressed herself against the bed again, desperate for any type of contact until finally he dipped a single digit between her lips, slowly dragging it back and forth, coating himself in juices.

She heard him growl at finding her so aroused, the sound filling the room, muting out the noises of his rough fingers working her folds for a second.

But a second was all it took for his chest to finally press against her back, his legs to force her thighs further apart as he lined the head of his cock to her entrance. She wanted to push back, to force him inside of her walls. But almost like Rick could read her mind, he bit down on her shoulder, his hands covering hers and intertwining with her fingers, forcing her still.

And he refused to move.

Instead he held her pleasure hostage, biting her until she knew there’d be teeth marks, his fingers gripping hers so hard that all she could think about was the pain.

It wasn’t until he forced a cry out of her mouth that he finally pushed inside of her, a hard brutal stroke that she hadn’t been expecting, sending a wave of pleasure through her body so powerful that every muscle felt numb. And the first thrust had only been a preview, his next were equally as harsh, but fast, the entire weight of his body pressing into her, making it harder to breathe.

But she didn’t need to breathe, didn’t care. All she wanted was more of his strokes, more of his grunts filling her ears. Her walls were already pulsing hard around his cock, each angry pump forcing her to throb harder and harder, forcing her ass to rise to his hips.

When his hand found her clit, she almost lost it. Already she was soaking him, the proof in the sounds filling the room. Michonne had never heard anything so damn filthy, the sound of their bodies working together, the throaty pants that he was milking out of her with each thrust of his hips.

She expected him to rub her, but instead Rick just held a single fingertip against her clit, pressing hard, never once giving her relief from the overwhelming pleasure. No, the friction was constant, almost unbearable, only made worse as he continued to ram into her cunt. When her walls began to flutter she couldn’t have fought even if she tried.

Her orgasm tore through her violently, her juices flowing over his dick, every muscle in her body pulsing from the release, the cry coming out of her mouth barely recognizable even to her own ears. Her walls were still clenching around him as he pounded into her, pushing as deep as her body would allow, never pulling all the way out. No, Rick stayed buried in her as her pussy continued to pulsate around his cock until finally she felt a forceful jerk from inside, could feel his cum spilling into her in quick hard spurts. 

If it wasn’t for the grunt that came along with his release she might have killed him for not pulling out. But it was the same animalistic sound she’d heard him make so many times before, the one she’d only fantasized about drawing out of him. Until now.

Now with his sweaty chest pressed against her back, both of them utterly spent, Michonne smiled from finally getting what she’d only ever dreamed about.

Her legs were still shaking when she felt his lips softly land against the spot on her flesh that he’d only just moments before been biting into it. A gentle kiss, followed by another, until he’d kissed away every drop of sweat on her shoulder. Finally, he let go of her fingers, didn’t even object when she ran her fingers through his wet curls.

“I needed that.” He whispered and Michonne just nodded when she felt his sweaty forehead press into her back.

“Me too.”


End file.
